What Happens Next
by dellerovere
Summary: Just some Citadel Shoker goodness...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: (Spoilers for the _Citadel_ DLC – you've been forewarned)

"You know what's next?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas."

She watches as his head tilts back, a laugh escaping his lips; her eyes travel over his neck, tracing the beard that faintly drifts to cover the top of his throat. He's hers. _And I won't let anyone take you from me._

"Well, I was _going_ to say we party down, but…I'm open to other suggestions."

She comes closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yeah, yeah, like you aren't dying to have me all to yourself."

He shrugs under her grip, his eyebrows slightly raised in mock indignation "Hey, I try to be altruistic _sometimes."_

"Sure about that?"

"It's just that I'm easily persuaded to be…not."

"Oh yeah, is that it?"

"Absolutely." A smile plays upon her face as his hands reach down her back, grabbing her, the dark fabric pressing against her skin.

"We have a few days left, I think you can afford to be a little selfish." Her nose crinkles she looks into his eyes, worry in their depths, even as they are pervaded by mischief.

"Yeah, I guess there's an upside to all this" he smirks.

"Oh please. Your baby will be fine, they've upgraded the security and they're fixing her up as fast as they can."

"Yeah, but what if there's an evil clone of _me_ out there we don't know about?" he asks, eyes widening, eyebrows raised.

"Never gonna let that one go are we?"

"Hey, you never know with those fuckers. They could've snuck in one night while I was sleeping and…"

"Well, okay, I'll be on the lookout then."

"I'm just saying. It _could be out there_."

"Heaven help us all."

"FROM THE DARK REACHES OF DEEP SPACE…" he says in a deep gravelly voice, one hand leaving her body in the flourishing gesture of an orator, "COMES THE THREAT YOU NEVER KNEW YOU SHOULD FEAR… AN EVIL MASTERMIND WHO SLIPS BY UNDECTECTED…"

"wow, someone's enjoying this a little too much."

"…ONLY TO VISIT VENGEANCE UPON THOSE WHO LEAST EXPECT IT …AT THE LAST POSSIBLE SECOND!"

"you're such a dork."

"PEW PEW PEW! BOOOM! CRAASSSHH!"

She steps back, one hand covering her face as she peeks at him through her fingers, weight balanced on one hip as his arms flail expressively.

"OH NOOO! IT'S THAT EVIL MASTERMIND PILOT! HE'S STRUCK AGAIN! WHY WEREN'T WE PREPARED FOR HIS AWESOMENESS?"

"wow."

"MWAHHAHAHAHHH! KNEEL BEFORE ME, BITCHES! BEHOLD MY EPICNESS AND DESPAIR!"

"Okay, you done yet?"

His arms drop, and cross his chest as he shrugs and sits on the couch. "I'm just saying. Missed opportunities. HOW COULD YOU NOT TALK LIKE THIS if you're an evil clone? _Honestly._"

She rolls her eyes, hand dropping from her face, coming to curl up next to him. "Hey, it was very traumatic at the time, okay?" squeezing his shoulder as she laughs.

"_Oh, I was there_. When it almost stole the ship I nearly had a heart attack."

"I hate you, you know that?" she pouts as he leans over, beard scratching her neck as he kisses her cheek.

"Hey, just being logical here…you, at the time, were technically replaceable, but the ship…"

"I really hate you." she says, pressing her mouth to his, tasting the inside of his cheek, squeezing his lip ever so slightly with her teeth as they come apart.

"No, you don't." She feels his breath on her neck. "You loooooove me. You think I'm a hero." He mumbles, hand slipping up the back of her shirt. "Might need to get that one in writing."

"Yeah, or your tombstone if you don't quit while you're ahead."

"Oooh, hit a nerve there, did I? Okay, okay, fine, the clone incident goes on the "don't talk about" list. Noted. Not gonna forget that hero thing, though."

"Okay, fine" She sighs as she begins to untuck his uniform from his pants. "Now can we please go upstairs?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…"

"Oh, come on." She takes his hand as they get up, him bracing himself slightly on the arm of the couch.

"She's a woman who knows what she wants?"

"She is."

"Didn't even buy me dinner first." he shakes his head as they climb the stairs.

"Oh please, I think we're past worrying about your honor at this point."

"Hey!"

"Any other requests while we're on the subject?"

"Oh please, like you don't know what I like."

"Yeah, yeah. C'mere." She says as they settle themselves on the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he eases her onto her back.

n


	2. Chapter 2

Afterwards., they're lying next to each other, his hand entwined in hers, her nose nuzzling his shoulder.

"Do you know what I think about sometimes?"

"Mmm?"

"That first night."

"The very first?"

"Mhmm."

"Little did I know what I was getting myself into."

"Oh please."

He pulls her to him, kissing her head as she wraps her arm around him.

They'd made the necessary provisions. "So… I guess we should get started then?" he asks tentatively as they stand awkwardly near her bed, unsure of where to begin. _Say something. Say anything._ Instead, she blushes, averting his gaze, mentally cataloguing the preparations she'd made earlier that day_. Fancy underwear and bra? Check. Shaved legs and underarms? Check. What else? Shit. She should've put on more deodorant. Well, nothing you can do about it now, because yeah, that's really sexy. "Excuse me sir, need to go put on more deodorant so you don't smell the stench of death on me quite as much. Unless that's a turn-on. In which case, we're all set." _ No matter how much she showered, scrubbed, and pumiced, she could still smell it in her hair, her skin; still see in the beds of her fingernails, under her cuticles. _Blood, smoke, carrion. Not really there. You got it all out. You've washed it all off. _Well, whatever state she was in, it would have to do now. _What are you worried about? He knows you. You trust him. It's you and him. This is what you've wanted, waited, died for. But what if…_ She unconsciously rubs her hip, where the skin is still a shiny, stretched pink under her fatigues.

"You okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah." _You can do this. _"Um. Do you want something to drink?"

"That's not why I came up here."

"Right." She sits on the edge of the bed, hands in her lap, looking at her forearms. Scars there too, spiderwebbing across the skin.

"Having second thoughts?" he asks, trying and failing to mask the note of hurt in his voice. "Look, we can just forget about it. You don't have to pretend to…"

_Shit._ "No, I just…I would never…"

His eyes pierce hers, fearful but expectant.

"It's just…been a long time?" she finishes weakly. "What if I forgot…"

Relief flashes across his face as he sits next to her, kissing her neck. "Considering you nearly give me a heart attack every time you walk onto the bridge, I think we'll be fine."

She looks down, blushing. "Ugh, I feel like I'm being such a _girl_ about this. It's stupid."

"Hey, it's a welcome change."

"Hey!" she pouts, lightly nudging his shoulder with her own.

"You just have to solve everything with violence, don't you?"

"Oh hush, I can also be very persuasive." Her mouth close to his neck, her hands untucking his shirt, fingers climbing up his chest.

He keeps a straight face for a second, and then begins to laugh hysterically.

"_Jeff!_"

"_What?_ _I'm ticklish there."_

"It was supposed to be sexy!" Her hands leave his skin as she flops back on the bed, an arm covering her face as she mumbles "_I told you I was horrible at this. I hate my life._"

"So we finally found your weakness, huh?"

She lifts her arm, makes a face, rolls on her stomach, smushes her face into a pillow.

"Okay. I'm sorry. " He lies back next to her. "I shouldn't have laughed at your..._seduction attempt._"

"Mmmph"

"Hey."

She turns her head, lines from the fabric faintly etched on her face. "_What?"_

"Come here." He kisses her, fiercely, forcing her mouth open with his as her hand creeps up the back of his neck. Her shoulders raise, her brow furrows, and something rises from the tips of her toes, all the way to her throat. "Okay?"

She nods as his hands brush the hem of her shirt, lifting it slowly over stomach, revealing the dark blue lace that cups her breasts. "Ooh, I approve."

"Yeah, yeah." She says, finishing the job, pulling the fabric off her arms, over her head. _Here goes._

"_Gorgeous"_

"Low standards, huh?"

"Hey. Stop that. You know you are. Yeah, you have a few scars. You're you. It works. It's hot."

"Mhmm."

"Really. What? Oh, right." He grins, taking off his hat, placing it on the bed, patting it affectionately, and then pulling his shirt over his head. "_You're welcome."_

"Not bad."

"_Please."_

She snorts: "Okay, _ Adonis_."

"Much better. Nice to see you show some respect."

Her eyes travel over his face, pass by the chain around his neck, over his shoulders, through the darkness on his chest, down to the trail of hair that emanates from his belly button. "You're so…"

"_Gorgeous?"_

"..You."

"You've lost your capacity to speak, I get it."

"No, that's what I mean." She looks at him through her fingers, a smile creeping though. "You're Jeff."

"_We've met."_

She shakes her head: "I'm not explaining this well."

"_What?"_

"I…."

He raises an eyebrow.

"love you?"

"Was that supposed to come out as a question?"

She fixes her eyes to his. "I love you. _Not a question._"

He swallows, color rising in his cheeks, rubbing his eyes ("_there's something in them_" he explains).

"Oh come on, you big softie."

"I do, too."

"Mm?"

He swallows. "Love you, okay? You know that I do."

"Ooh, look who's blushing now?"

"_Shut up."_ He says, sitting up again, looking down, realizing he hasn't taken off his shoes, unlacing them.

"Aw, babe, your feet are so cute!" she says as he folds them under his legs.

"_You're so weird."_

"They're cute they're cute they're cute!" she squeals, tickling his stomach, pulling him down on the mattress with her. She smiles as she moves closer to him, her hand reaching into the waistband of his pants, fingers running around the curve of his hip before moving to the right and gently touching him.

"You think that's cute too?"

"Well, it certainly _feels _cute."

"_Honestly."_ He inhales as she removes her hand and unbuckles his pants , eyes falling on the silhouette in his briefs before pulling them down and taking him in her mouth.

"_UhhH!_"

she runs her tongue along him, feeling him stiffen in her mouth, lips opening and closing around the swollen pinkness.

"_SHIT!... Fuck!"_ he faintly feels her teeth, her tongue, her lips on him.

"_fuck, fuck, FUCK!"_ he hits the mattress as he exhales, after what feels like an eternity, feeling her swallow, hearing her head hit the pillow next to him. He turns to face her, opening his eyes. She laughs at the look in them, and kisses his cheek.

"_I'm going to need a minute."_

"Take all the time you need" she kisses under his ear, his neck, his shoulder, smiling as she gets up and unbuttons her pants, shimmying them down to reveal more dark blue lace. She opens a bottle from the night stand, pours two glasses, and pulls the covers up before offering him one. "Thanks" He says as he sits up.

"To us." She says, tilting her head along with glass, dark waves falling out from behind her ear, over her shoulder.

"_To us."_ He says, shaking his head, smiling as he brings the glass to his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_One pair of green eyes, two stubbly cheeks. _

She turns over on the mattress, snuggling closer, hugging him with arm, hand settling on the beginnings of a belly. He unconsciously pulls her closer to him, bearded face sinking back into the pillow.

_He makes her feel.. safe. Safe? Yes, safe. Safer then she's felt in a long time. It's stupid, really, but as the days wear on and the adventures (okay, understatement of the century) wear on, she makes a habit of spending a, perhaps inordinate, portion of her down time trying to get to know him, figure out what is, why she's drawn to him. Not flirting, exactly, she is a professional after all, (unfortunately), just trying to get to know her crew. Totally. Just. That. She talks this much to everyone. Honestly. Okay, maybe it's a little weird how much she looks forward to her little visits, despite his often terse responses to her inquiries. It just.. makes it easier. Knowing she'll be able to see him when she gets back from whatever shit the day has in store for her. Maybe… no, calm down. This whole thing is bigger than a stupid crush. But still… Focus. Breathe. He's just a friend, if she can even call him that. Fucking gorgeous, but just a part of her crew. That's all he is. _

Her lips softly touch his chest and begin slowly traveling down. She hears the sharp intake of breath as she takes him in her mouth. His muscles tense, he doesn't breathe, and then, eventually, they relax as her mouth fills with salt. He takes her in his arms.

"Good morning to you, too."

She kisses the line of his jaw, where his beard begins to drift down his neck.

"Hey, right here, woman!" he points to his mouth.

"You know, I wish I could, but I happen to have a very busy day that I need to get started on right away…" she pecks his cheek again and starts to sit up as he pulls her back down again.

"Oh no, you don't!" his hand is on her face, their lips meeting, tongues tasting each other .

"Here I was… trying to be … all productive… and …"

"nah, that's.. overrated."

"Oh …really?"

"Mhmmm" he reaches up, a strong hand on the small of her back. Her lips leave his mouth, and her fingers grab his chin, squishing his cheeks slightly.

"That face!"

"Hey, what's wrong with my face?"

She purses her lips "So cute!"

"I am not, nor will I ever be, cute, despite your continued monologuing on the subject." he says as the shirt passes over her head.

"Okay, okay, you win… cutie!" she playfully presses her mouth to his before he can object.

"Ooh!" she squeals as his hands grip her hips and push her onto her back. Those hands she loves, those hands that have saved her so many times. "Jeff-" she breathes, her head tilting back into the pillow, her back arching. Her hands are in his hair, wanting, needing his tongue to be deeper inside her. Breathe. In. out. In. out. He's here. He's right here.

_Every time she looks at him, something twists inside._

He looks down at her, long brown waves of her hair spread over the mattress, her breasts rising and falling. Her fingers dig into his back as he moves inside her. Her nipples are hard as they brush against him. He takes one in his mouth, a little perfect piece of her. He hears her moan as he pushes deeper, deeper, burying his face in her neck. My girl.

"_uh..Joker?"_

"_Hey, commander."_

"_Can I talk to you about something?"_

"_Hmm?" Shit, she looks uncomfortable. _

"_Um…maybe I should get back" is she blushing? Shit. _

"_Um, okay, see ya." Shit, was she trying to flirt with me? FUCK. Shit._

_She turns around. "Yes, commander?" shit. She smells so good. He grabs the brim of his hat, pulling it down, warmth blossoming on his cheeks. _

_She stands there awkwardly, wringing her hands. "I, uh, never said how much I appreciated you being here with me.. I know it's kind of a lot. So, uh.. thanks. And thanks for.. checking on me. It's good to have someone around I can trust. "_

_SHIT SHIT SHIT. He takes a breath. "Yeah, no problem Commander. Once I saw it was really you, how could I resist?" SHIT. Did he really just say that? FUCK. _

"_Yeah? Still… it's kinda weird."_

"_Hey it's you and me, how weird can things get?" _

"_Um…very weird?"_

"_Way to instill confidence in your crew, Commander."_

"_Well..I guess I should…"_

"_Wait! " She turns around. Thank god. "I'm glad you're back."_

_Her face softens. "Me too. I think it's time for some revenge."_

"_There's my girl!" Was that weird? That was weird._

"_Listen, I've been thinking…"_

"_Look, don't you think I feel bad enough about that as it is?"_

"_Wait, what are you talking about?"_

" _You saving me! I was a fucking idiot and you DIED. DIED. Jesus!" He pulls on the brim of his hat, one hand quickly wiping his face. Damn it. _

"_Jeff." Her hand is on his cheek; he realizes she's never said his name before. _

"_It was my job to save you. I'd do it again in a second."_

"_Why? Here you are, this savior of the galaxy, and, while I am, admittedly charming and extremely competent, I'm not sure that's quite a fair trade."_

_She bites her lip. Oh god, don't do that. "Well, that kind of brings me to my next point."_

_Shit. She doesn't hate me? Somehow? Fuck, this was easier before. He could just shut it out. Well, maybe not out, but this, this was different. Tantalizing. Is there even a chance she… _

"_Jeff?"_

_He jerks out of his reverie "Yeah?" _

"_This might be weird, but… I mean, if it's weird we can just forget about it…" she stammers, biting her lip again._

_Shit. Is she? Is this happening? How many times has he pictured her coming to him, fabric slowly slipping off her shoulder…_

"_Is it alright if I…" she asks, leaning closer to him, gently pressing her lips to his, her hand on his jaw._

_Jesus. He somehow manages to kiss her back, opening her mouth with his own, tasting the inside of her cheek for the first time. When she finally breaks away, she murmurs "Always wanted to try that."_

_He breathes: "Yeah?" _

_She nods, smiling. _

"_Sure took you look enough. "_

"_Hey! I was trying to be professional."_

"_Glad that's gone out the window."_

"_Well, I pretty much don't give a fuck anymore, so…" She pauses. "Hey, you know, you could've helped me out."_

"_Yeah right, because that would've really gone well."_

"_It would have!"_

"_Well, I didn't know that at the time, did I?"_

"_Yeah, whatever, _Lieutenant_." She says, rolling her eyes as she straightens herself, squeezing his shoulder before going back to work._

"_See you later?"_

"_You bet."_

"Jeff-" she breathes, waves of bliss undulating through her body. "Don't-" she feels heavy, leaden, aching for more of him. "-Stop." She arches her back again, no longer contained by her body, by this room, by anything anyone has ever known. He shivers, and she hugs him to her, kissing his ear and whispering "_Hi_." He rolls over onto his back, turning to face her. "_Hi."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god, you're right, this is amazing." Juice dribbles down her chin as she takes another bite.

"How'd you even find real beef anyway?"

"Pleath, I havth connections." She says, mouth full of burger.

He takes a sip of beer, then pops a few fries in his mouth. "Never did get me those drink umbrellas, though, did you?"

"Oh… you weren't joking about that?"

"_I would never joke about drink umbrellas." _

"Okay, next time I'll be sure to type "_and two drink umbrellas, for my incredibly masculine fiancée_._" _There, all fixed."

"Sounds good."

"Glad that's all settled." She crumples the wrapper, reaches into the bag, and takes out two sundaes. "Whenever you're ready." She says, handing him the one with rainbow sprinkles and a cherry.

"Am I supposed to take this as some kind of commentary?"

"Well, it didn't go with _my _sundae." She opens the container, reaches over him to the nightstand, grabs one of his fries. She dips it in the cookie-flavored ice cream.

"Hey , get your own!"

"But I ate them." She says innocently, fry halfway to her mouth, dripping hot fudge on the blanket.

"_You're a mess."_

Her eyes narrow as she tries to keep a straight face: "Don't make me accidentally get hot fudge on your hat."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I _would."_

He takes the container from her, placing it, along with his own on the nightstand.

"Butmyicecrea-" she begins before he interrupts her, his mouth on hers.

As the tastes of horseradish, beer, and chocolate mingle on her tongue, she's falling back on the mattress. pulling him down with her.


	5. Bittersweet

"_Want a present?"_

"_Um, yes?" _

"_Hey, that's not what I meant!"_

"Okay, okay, what Is it?"

"Close your eyes." She comes behind him, puts a hand over his eyes before reaching into a bag with the other. She unwraps a tiny package, fastens the silver chain around his neck.

"Can I open them?"

"Mmhm." He looks down and a smile appears on his lips. Turning around, he says "I love it."

She puts her hands around his neck. "I see you've been busy." She nods at the table that's set for dinner.

"Nah, nothing fancy. Don't get too excited."

She wrinkles her nose: "I always do."

They stand there a while, just holding each other.

She buries her face in his neck: "This could be our life."

He slowly rocks her back and forth.

"Sometimes..I just.. what if I'd been born, like..50 years earlier?"

"Hey!"

"You, too. _Of course you._" She pauses. "Would this be our life?"

"Well, you really think you could've resisted at that First Contact stuff?"

"Maybe not. But maybe" he kisses her head "I would've already been knocked-up."

"Damn right, you would've."

He sits on one of the bar stools, still holding her hands. "You have to believe" he says, looking up at her "that you were born for this."

She pulls out a stool: "You, too."

"Yeah, well." He looks down, then his brow furrows as he traces the side of her face his finger, tucking her hair behind her ear. "We're going to get through this, okay? If anyone can…"

She takes a breath. "If you say so."

"I do."

"Okay. I'll hold you to that."

"Good. I'll be there waiting."

II

"Aren't you going to dance?"

" I think we'd all need to be a lot more drunk for that to happen. And since I actually want to _remember_ tonight…"

"No dancing?"

"No dancing."

He puts his arm around her: "Sounds good to me." She snuggles closer to him on the couch.

_CRASH_.

"Heads up! Bookcase!" booms a voice from upstairs.

"Why did we invite all these people again?"

She smiles, kissing his shoulder. "I should probably check on that." She stretches, yawing slightly. "You'll be okay?"

"_Yeah, somehow I might survive."_ _Whoa, where did that come from?_

Her face registers hurt, eyes asking what she did to provoke such an acerbic response. Instead, she just says "I think I need another drink."

He sighs "I didn't mean…"

She turns around. "Because, _heaven forbid _I want you to have a good time."

"_You know it's not like that_. Look, can we talk about this somewhere more private?"

"Fine." She takes his hand, leading him past the punching bag and weights, to the linen closet stuffed with pillows. "So, talk."

He rubs his face, fixes his hat. "Look, I'm sorry I said that. That way."

She bites her lip, silent.

He waits a moment before speaking again, in a small voice. "I don't want to fight."

_CRASH._

"_JESUS!" _She yells, leaving the closet.

"Are we okay?" he tries to grab her hand, but she pulls away, shaking her head.

III

He leans against the window, the glass cool on his arm, the flashes of gaudy pink and orange giving him a headache. _Seriously_. _He used to be able to say things like that and it was alright. Before. Right? _His breath is fogging up the window in front of him. _She didn't mean anything by that. She didn't mean it like THAT. Really though, is that was she thinks? And usually just hides it better?_ He shakes his head.

"You okay, man?"

He turns, sees Steve offering him a bottle. "Yeah, I just…" he shakes his head again. "No, I guess I'm not."

"Well, I'm always here if you want to… you know."

"Thanks." He takes a swig from the bottle, a burning in his throat.

"You guys have a fight?"

"That obvious?"

"Maybe. I know what it looks like."

"I'm just…" _Jealous? Terrified? Slowly becoming heartbroken?_

He feels a hand on her shoulder. "It sucks, I know. You've gotta go back. And.." he hears a small sniff. "You can't be sure she'll be safe."

He nods, blinking, asking his friend "How do you…"

"Somedays I don't. Really. I just feel…gone. Somedays I think about the good parts." He takes a sip. "Not really sure which I worse, you know?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah." A pause. "You've still got her though. Go get her. Whatever…happened. It doesn't really matter."

"Yeah, guess you're right." He nods, sniffing. "Thanks, man."

"Sure. Now, go."

IV

They meet in the middle of the stairs. She hugs him to her, whispering in his ear "_I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"_

"_I know. Me too."_ He takes a breath. "_I don't want to lose you_" _Again._

"Babe." She shakes her had. "I'll do everything I can."

"I know."

"I'm tired."

He nods. "Let's go to bed."

Despite the sounds of merriment that still echo throughout the apartment, they lie down on the bed, in each other's arms, and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

She reaches under the shirt that's come untucked in his sleep, brushing her hand back and forth softly on his lower back. He pulls her closer to him, voice thick with sleep: "_Hey."_

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"C'mere." His chest rising and falls next hers. "It's not morning yet."

II

"Brought you some coffee, sunshine."

"_Mmph_"

"Also, there's eggs if you want some."

"_Hmmmph."_

He moans as he pulls himself up, sitting against the head of the bed, rubbing his face. She offers him a mug. He takes a sip and promptly spits in it back, brown liquid dripping down the side of his mouth.

:"Fuck, who made this? Is there _curry_ in it?"

She sniffs hers. "God dammit. Constant fucking supervision, huh?" She takes his mug from him. "Okay, let's try that again. Want anything else?"

He raises an eyebrow: "_Anything?"_

"Oh, you know what I meant." She rolls her eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how _radiant_ you look in the morning?"

"It's not happening!" she laughs "Besides, we all know I tend to get carried away."

"Oh we _all_ know that?"

"You're impossible." She's about to leave but turns around, mumbling. "If I get in that bed now, I might never be able to make myself leave."

"Don't make me blush."

"Seriously, Jeff." She bites her lip, placing the mugs on the nightstand. She stands there for a minute, trying to breathe. Then she crawls over to him, placing her head on his shoulder. "Shhh, babe." She's shaking slightly, trying to forestall the sobs threatening to come out, become that person again who can leave this bed, charge off into the unknown.

"Hey." He lifts her chin, kissing her deeply, her lashes becoming black smudges. Rivulets of black run down her cheeks. "Hey." He says again, gathering her in his arms, whispering in her ear. "We're gonna be able to do this." He feels her sniff against his neck, nodding. "Just need more coffee, right?"

"Yeah." She tries to smile, her face blotchy.

"Clean yourself up and then we'll kick some ass, okay?"

She nods, squeezing his hand as she gets up and pads to the bathroom. Splashes of cold water bring her back to herself, the heat leaves her face. With each flick of mascara, her features resolve themselves into a mask, her eyes filling with determination.


	7. Chapter 7

_When's he gonna get here?_ Her dinner lies uneaten on a nearby tray. She half heartedly spoons some of the viscous goo in her mouth, a voice echoing in her head. "You have to keep up your strength. That means eating everything on the tray, no matter how disgusting." _Yeah, yeah, I'm trying._ She knows she shouldn't even be alive, she's lucky to be here at all, but still, two months of powdered shakes and purées is beginning to wear on her. Not that there's anything much better they're keeping from her. Must be a mess out there. _I shouldn't complain._ She tries a sip of the shake, its hue of bright yellow seeming slightly ominous, and chokes it down. It's some noxious flavor that, in another life, might purport to be pineapple. A message pings. _Good, they've landed_, _what's a few more minutes?_ Two whole months. Eight, really, for him. _So close_. Two months and she can still barely use crutches. _Barely_. _And for like, a minute._ She gets easily frustrated, pushing too hard, they say. I just don't feel like me, is all. But he'll be here soon. That will help. God, will it help. Finally. Despite their daily vid chats, she misses _him_: his warmth during the night, the smell of him on her clothes, the scratch of his beard on her neck and chest when they make love. _So much._ But today, he'll be here. He'll come and sit right here. She fiddles with her hair, trying to make it do something, _anything_, but then capitulates, admitting defeat. Now she just has to wait. _You're the one who's good at waiting. Not me. _

_Thank god._ He rubs his eyes, runs a finger through his hair before putting back on his hat. "_Thank you ladies and gentlemen_" He says under his breath as he packs his last few things in nearby bag. "_We hope you've enjoyed your flight on the SR-2. We apologize for the slight delay in getting you to your destination. Please remember to collect any belongings as we get the fuck off this ship."_

"Dr T'soni has arranged your transportation to the hospital, if you are ready."

"Thanks." He grabs the bag; someone'll get the rest of his stuff later. He takes a breath, giving his chair a pat before he ambles off the bridge, off the ship, into a cab, finally on his way to her.

II.

"Hey."

"Hey." He pauses in the doorway, staring at her. _She's here. She's really here_.

"What are you doing? Get your butt over here!"

He slowly puts down his bag, gently climbs into the bed with her.

"What? I told you I was a little out of shape."

He smiles, his thumbs going behind her ears as he presses his mouth to hers. She inhales him, her hands traveling across his body, her lip devouring his. She's falling on her back, bringing him with her, untucking his shirt, undoing his belt.

"Wait.. are you….okay to.?" He mumbles, his breath warm on her neck.

"Mmhmm. Doctor's note and everything. Just the whole, you know, _walking_ thing I need to relearn. "

"_How the tables have turned."_

"Shut it.", her mouth urgently on his as he unzips her hoodie, pulling her bra and t-shirt over her head. She slips her sweatpants down as he kicks of his shoes, removing the rest of his clothing. Her skin is as soft and warm as he remembers, and he kisses every new scar and every old one before she guides his head downward.

III.

She curls up under his arm as he pulls the covers over them, her nose brushing his chest before she looks up at him. "I missed that."

"Me too."

"Never-" she yawns, mumbling as she falls asleep "-have to miss it again."

"Never again." He repeats, tracing small circles on her hip with his finger before he drifts off.


	8. Epilogue

"What?"

He opens his eyes to see her, head propped on her elbow, staring at him.

She chews her lip, hesitating, before asking: "What's your favorite color?"

He shifts in the bed, mimicking her pose. "You woke me up to ask me _that?_" She brushes his hand from her forehead.

"I've just been thinking." She says, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I feel like we missed all that… first date stuff. Like, what music you listened to when you were growing up. The best present you ever got." She shrugs.

"You know everything that's important."

"I know, I just… Now that there's some time, I've been getting a little…mushy."

"Knew I'd have to buy you dinner sooner or later."

"Shut up!" She turns over, pouting. "I knew you'd think it was stupid."

"Oh, come here." He puts and arm around her. "I'll tell you all that crap if it's that important to you. Wine, candles, all that stuff. Might even dress up. A little."

"Easy there, wouldn't want you to put in too much of an effort."

"Yeah? Well, prepare to be wooed motherfucker!"

She laughs, squeezing his hand. "Been holding out on the romance this whole time?"

"Maybe a couple things came up. But now.. better watch yourself."

"Okay." She pauses. "Just don't sneak up on me though."

"I don't have a _death wish._"

She pulls his arm closer around her. "Good."


End file.
